busy_busesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sammy the Acrobatic Bus
Sammy the Acrobatic Bus is the twenty-sixth and finale episode of the first season. Plot Sammy and Colin accidentally get locked out of the bus shed one night, unknown to Mr. Spector. However, the two friends come up with an ingenious method to get their good night's sleep that they so rightly deserve! Characters *Sammy *Colin *Penny *Arnold *Stephanie *Mr. Spector *Susan (Cameo) *Harry (Cameo) Trivia *Sammy and Colin get locked out for the first time. * This episode marks the last time of several things: * This is the final episode of the first season. *This is the last episode to feature Brian Conley providing voices for the buses and Mr. Spector, starting from Sammy's New Friend, Gary Martin and David Holt will take over from him. Quotes *(Evening came, and the buses are about to rest for the night) *'Penny: '''I'm very tired. *'Arnold: Yes, I'm tired and all. *'Stephanie: '''Yes, well, so am I, 'cause I've worked the hardest. *(Mr. Spector is just about to close the doors for the night, but he doesn't know that Sammy and Colin are still out) *'Mr. Spector: Right, I'm off to bed. Night, night, my Busy Buses! *(The buses have already fallen asleep to notice Mr. Spector closing the doors) *(Sammy drops off his passengers from the school concert) *'Girl: '''Night, night, Sammy! *'Sammy:' Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow! *'Girl: Bye, bye! *(Colin has also finished his country route and starts to head back to the garage) *(Sammy and Colin don't notice that Mr. Spector has locked the doors for the night as they arrive at the garage) *'Sammy: '''Why have they done that, Colin? *(Colin wonders if they locked him out because he was smelly. So he checks himself to make sure he's clean enough) *'Colin: No, I don't think so. *'Sammy: '''What are we going to do?! *'Colin: Follow me, Sammy, we'll go and wake Mr. Spector. *(Sammy and Colin honk for Mr. Spector to open the doors, but he is already asleep to notice them) *'Colin: '''Oh, dear! It's no good! *'Sammy: 'I know, let's flash our lights through his bedroom window. *(Sammy and Colin do so, but the two buses are out of luck) *'Sammy: 'It's no good, Colin, my lights won't reach. *'Colin: We're just not tall enough, Sammy. *(Sammy has a plan to get back in the garage) *'Sammy: '''I've got an idea! Follow me, Colin! *'Colin:' Right you are! *'Sammy: What we can do is go down to the railway bridge. We'll stop on the bank, and I will carefully get onto your roof. *(Sammy and Colin are near the railway bridge, and Colin prepares to let Sammy drive onto his roof) *'''Colin: Are you sure this is gonna work? *'Sammy: '''Course it is! It'll be brilliant! Wha, hey, hey, hey! *'Colin: Ohhh, dear! *(Sammy carefully gets onto Colin's roof) *'Sammy: '''Now stay still. *'Colin: Alright, now you be careful of my paintwork. *'Sammy: '''Oh-ho! Wha, hey, hey, hey! Look at me, Colin! *'Colin: Stop wobblin', will 'yer?! *'''Sammy: Sorry! Let's get back to the garage! Hey, hey, hey! *'Colin:' Right you are! *(Sammy and Colin are driving along the road looking like stunt vehicles) *'Colin: '''Now, Sammy, you be careful up there! Or we'll have an accident. *'Sammy:' It's amazing what you can see from up here! *'Colin: Yeah, well, never mind what you can see - just watch what you're doing! *'''Sammy: Ohhhh! This is great! Whoa-ho-ho-ho! *'Colin:' Ooooohhhhhhhhh! I don't like it! *'Sammy: '''Brilliant! Here we are! *(Sammy and Colin arrive at the garage with their secret plan) *'Sammy:' Right, Colin, a bit closer - just a bit more... perfect! Okay! Lights on! *(Sammy's lights shine right through Mr. Spector's window) *'Mr. Spector:' OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, dear, dear, dear, dear! It must be a dream! What do you say, Ted? *'Sammy:' He-he-he-he! I think he's awake now, Colin. *'Colin: Oh, ar! Oh, ar! And I think you'd better get off my roof before he sees us! *'Sammy: '''Right you are! *(Mr. Spector gets out of his bed, rushes down the stairs and opens his door only to find no one there) *'Mr. Spector: Oh. Must have been something I ate. There's nothing here at all. Hello! Anybody here? (Looks at an empty dark road) Yes, just as I thought, it was only a dream. Now, let's get back to Ted. *(Sammy and Colin come back as Mr. Spector is amazed) *'Mr. Spector: '''Well, well! That was lucky! Yes, you two were almost locked out for the night. *(Mr. Spector opens the doors the let the two buses back in) *'Sammy: Goodnight, Mr. Spector! *'Colin: '''Night, night, Mr. Spector. *'Mr. Spector: Yes, well, it was a good thing I was awake. That's all I can say. *'Colin: '''Well it's a good thing we're such clever buses! That's all I can say. Hey, hey, hey! 'Ey, Sammy? *(Sammy and Colin laugh) *'Sammy: You're right, Colin! *'''Mr. Spector: Night, night, my Busy Buses! (Closes the doors) *'''Sammy: '''Goodnight, Colin! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Sammy Category:Episodes focusing on Colin